I'm By Your Side
by CommanderFluffykins
Summary: Sort of AU, characters will be a bit OOC. Tori's parents are divorced, meaning she moves back and forth between homes every once in a while. Could Jade really be in a relationship with her friend who sometimes leaves for months? Will the fact that graduation is coming up give them hope? Sounds dumb, but you should check it out before you decide. Reviews would be appreciated. JORI
1. Chapter 1

I'm By Your Side. Chapter 1

"One, two, three, four, and five…" My name's Jade West. "Six, seven, eight, ni- ah shit!" I cursed, tripping over the jump rope I was using. "I told you, you got to be more careful." Beck commented, that cocky smirk evident on his face. "Ugh…" I rolled over onto my back, still lying on the ground. The sidewalk was hot and slightly burning my pale skin, but I didn't mind. It was the good kind of pain. "Can I just lay here in my failure forever?" I asked dramatically, shading my eyes with my hand to see the fluffy-haired boy standing above me. Beck chuckled at me, reaching out a hand to help me up. "Nope. Even if you are my ex, you're still my best friend and I don't think your girlfriend would like that of me." I took his hand, getting on my feet before shoving the tan boy. "She is **not** my girlfriend." I blushed furiously, turning away to pick up the jump rope. "Yet. I know you got the hots for her." Beck said all knowingly. God, why do I tell this boy so much?

"Whatever. Doesn't mean anything's going to happen. She's probably not even interested." I muttered as we started our way back to my house. "Don't be such a pessimistic, Jade. I'm sure she's interested." He smiled at me, setting his arm over my shoulders. I looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure of that?" He laughed lightly; shaking his head like it was obvious. "For one thing, she thought we were dating that one time." "And?" "And she seemed jealous." I rolled my eyes. "You are pretty attractive, you know that?" I opened my front door. "Tori, doesn't even know me." Beck walked in and I followed. "She talks to you every day. Practically every minute I should say." He smirked, pushing open my kitchen door. I went over to the cabinets, pulling out two glasses. "That is not true," I scoffed, filling our two glasses with lemonade. My cellphone rang, just to prove me wrong. Beck and I looked at each other. I glared at him coldly, and he held an amused expression.

"Better go answer that, Jade. Don't want your girlfriend to get upset." I narrowed my eyes at him, watching him take a sip of his drink before carrying the pitcher towards the fridge. Once our eyes left each other, I left the room, following the sound of my cell phone.

I finally found the offending object sitting on my couch, and picking it up it indeed confirmed my best friend's assumptions. 'Tori', was splayed across the screen in black font, and my lips tweaked up into a slight smile. I took a deep breath, calming my slight nerves as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Tori," I tried to sound calm and collected, not like I was totally into this girl. "What's cooking good looking?" She asked in that silly tone of voice, and I laughed lightly. "Not much, really. Beckett's over." Tori chuckled from the use of Beck's real name. "Oh, are you busy? I'm sorry; I can let you go if you are." She sounded a little disappointed. "Nononono! It's okay! He won't mind. We just got back from jump roping." I answered maybe a bit too quickly. "Oh, okay! Getting' your work on, huh? Who ya trying to impress?" She giggled from her own words and I smiled a bit. Not that I wasn't already. I walked myself down to my bedroom in the basement as I spoke. "Not anyone in particular…" That was a total lie. And Tori caught it.

"Pfft. C'mon! You so are trying to get someone's attention. Who's the lucky girl?" She teased through the phone. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it. "What if I'm trying to impress you? What would you say to that?" I teased right back, lying down on my bed. "Hmm… I would say that you don't need to try and impress me." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, really? And why's that?" I was genuinely curious. And hoping she wasn't just messing with me. "Because you're you. You've already impressed me." I felt myself blush a bit. "….Are you hitting on me, Vega?" A short silence. "Would you be okay with it if I was?" The answer was obvious. "Yes." More than okay, actually. "Good then." "Good?" "Good." I practically snorted. "You're such a dork, Vega." I rolled over onto my side, facing my wall.

"Thanks, it's my specialty." She giggled and I smiled while rolling my eyes. There was a short pause in our conversation, and I collected my thoughts. "When are you going to be back here in L.A.?" I asked quietly, hoping that the news would be good. I hadn't seen Tori for about a month. Her parents are divorced, her father lives here in L.A. while her mother is back in Nevada with Tori and her older sister, Trina. Tori goes to Hollywood Arts while here in L.A., and another performing arts school in Nevada.

It's usually not planned as to whose house she'll be staying at when it's with her parents. I think they kind of just wing it sometimes. Neither of them seems to want to be stuck with Tori** or** Trina. Trina's something special, I'll tell you that. I swear she is stuck in her own world that revolves around herself. I hate people like that.

But I have to tolerate her. Why? Because if I went off on her, Tori would get upset with me. I can say some PRETTY rude things.

"Mom says soon, but you know, we're never really quite sure." She sounded a little sad by how she spoke and my smile wavered. I'll be honest, I really like Tori. Like, **really**, like. I hate having her sound so distressed. "Guess what?" I needed to cheer her up somehow. "Hm?"

"I graduate in a couple of weeks."

"And…? So do I."

"That means, I'll be moving out soon. This also means, I'll be getting my own place."

"Still not sure what you're hinting at."

"We should be roommates." I practically dropped the bomb on her, but I had to say it somehow.

"Hm… it depends."

"On what?"

"You aren't going to make our apartment look all creepy, are you?" I chuckled; she knew me too well.

"Only on Halloween, I promise."

She laughed, "I guess if you say so…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I fell asleep that night talking to her. I was actually pretty exhausted from a long day from both school and from working out. After Beck went home and I made myself dinner, I ended up calling Tori back. "I can't sleep." I complained, pulling the blankets and sheets around me closer. "Me neither." Tori sighed into the phone. "Can you sing to me?" I asked softly, the sound of my mother watching T.V. downstairs playing in the background. "Why? I thought you wanted to sleep?" She chuckled. "Yeah, I do… Your singing is soothing." I yawned and heard Tori's giggle, causing me to smile. "I'm not that good at singing, though." She sighed. "That's a total lie. You're going to a performing arts school **because** of your singing. You're amazing at it, Tori, don't say that you aren't." I heard her pause. "Thank you, Jade… That was really sweet." I chuckled, feeling myself blush, "It was nothing… Now can you sing to me?" I yawned once again. "Yeah, sure. What song?" "Uhm…. I don't know… Any song." "Okay." I heard her take a deep breath like she was calming herself down and I smiled.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true"

I grinned at the familiar song, closing my eyes and getting more comfortable in my bed as Tori continued to sing.

"Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen

Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

I felt myself grow drowsier and drowsier by the second. The sound of Tori's lovely voice filling my head with peace as I succumbed to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

-A couple of days later-

Tori Vega watched as the pale-skinned girl on her computer screen lifted her paintbrush and dipped it into another color. She watched as the girl's hand moved like a master, dipping quickly into another color before mixing the two. Blue eyes darted up to spot her brown ones, and she felt the need to re-adjust her posture. Jade's tongue slipped out a bit from between her plump lips, her eyebrows furrowing as a look of concentration overcame her. "Watcha doing?" Tori inquired, smiling at the cute concentrated expression Jade had.

"Painting," Was her short response, and Tori pursed her lips.

"Painting what?" She continued to question, turning her head to the side a little. Jade smirked, looking up into her cam and catching the brunette's eye. "You'll see." She hummed, satisfied with the still curious look on Tori's face.

Tori continued to watch silently as Jade moved the paintbrush in different strokes and patterns. She gripped the handle firmly but not too roughly. The look of concentration came back, sometimes Jade's tongue would peak out and run across her own lips as her eyes darted back and forth from the painting and her computer screen. Tori couldn't help but love this moment. The silence wasn't awkward, it was actually quite soothing.

Jade stopped painting, setting her brush down before examining the picture in her hands for a few seconds. Tori watched as her eyes searched for any imperfections in her work, before an accomplished smile broke out on her face and she looked up at Tori. "I'm done." She happily said. "Can I see?" Tori asked. Jade turned the painting over to face Tori, answering her question without words. The painting was of a girl, brown hair and eyes, smiling beautifully.

"It's amazing Jade… who's the girl?" She asked curiously, watching as Jade blushed slightly and bit her lip before answering. "It's you. I-uh… I made it for you. That is… if you'd want it, I mean…" She stuttered out, causing Tori to giggle. "I'd love to have it, Jade. It's beautiful, really. You've got some real talent." She praised the dark-haired girl. Jade looked down at the painting again, and tori knew she was hiding a blush. "Thanks, Tor." The brunette smiled at the pet name.

"I wish being an artist was easy. If it was I'd make you be one." She teased, and Jade rolled her eyes. "You'd make me? I mean unless you want a million and one paintings of you in every museum…" Tori laughed. "I am **not** all you paint. Besides, that might be a little weird to see. If I ever plan to actually go to a museum." Jade laughed, shaking her head. "Hey, well, I got to go for now. Got finals tomorrow and I need the sleep." "Right." Tori curtly nodded, silently wishing Jade didn't have to go.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Jade smiled and Tori returned it. "Of course. You know I couldn't go a day without talking to you." Jade grinned wider as she nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Vega. Get lots of rest."

"You too, Jade. Night." The pair shared one last smile, and a wink from Jade, before Tori closed the Skype call, her head resting on the keyboard as she let out a long sigh. Why the hell did Jade have to be so…. Jade?

Tori couldn't find the right words to describe her, but they were good. She knew that at least. She lifted her head from her keyboard, rolling onto her back and resting her hands on her stomach. Tori wasn't gay. Not really, at least. But when she looked at all that was Jade West, her thoughts were nowhere near straight.

And she didn't mean it just for her looks. Sure, Jade had amazing eyes, and her hair, and lips, and- Oh, God, that body… "Get your mind out of the gutter, Tori!" She shook her head. Jade was one of her closest friends. She shouldn't be thinking about her like this. But she didn't think about her other friends this way, did she? She has never caught herself thinking about Cat, or any of her other friends this way. So, why did she think about Jade? Jade and her only saw each other every couple of months, how would they ever be able to keep a relationship together?

Well, they have stayed friends for this long, a relationship- romantically that is- couldn't be that hard or different.

Her Skype messages broke her out of her thoughts and she sat up in her bed.

**Jade:** Go to bed, Vega. You have finals tomorrow, too. And unless you **don't** want us to go to the same college together, then you should be resting that pretty little head of yours. (;

**Tori:** Oops, was letting my mind wander again! Goodnight, pretty face! Talk to you tomorrow! (};

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_'What is an example of personification?'_ Jade bit her lip, contemplating which answer could be correct. She smirked, bubbling the letter a before moving onto the next question. This is pretty much how her morning has gone. Filling in lots of bubbles and feeling successful with each answer she knew she had correct. She filled in the last bubble on her sheet, licking her lips as her eyes scanned the sheet before deciding everything was good. She silently got up from her seat, noticing she was one of the firsts to finish, and turned it in on her teacher, Mr. Jacobs, desk. He gave her an approving nod and slight smile, and she let herself half-smile back. She went back her seat and packed up her things; once you finished your test you were allowed to leave until next period. It was like study hall in a way.

Jade was relieved, all of this testing meant she couldn't text Tori. She left her English classroom, giving Beck a good-luck-try-not-to-fail wave, and went to her locker. The many scissors decorated it and she wanted to smile just from the sight of it.

Damn. She was in a really good mood today. Maybe it was the fact that this morning she found out that Vega would be coming back here tomorrow. She had testing at her school in Nevada today, but tomorrow she would be here and Jade would finally be able to make her move. She wasn't quite sure how she would, but she knew she's waited too long not to do something.

She took out her phone and sat on the floor in front of her locker.

1 new text message:

**Tori:** Guess who just got done with testing? ;{D

**Jade:** You too? Looks like we'll actually be able to talk.

**Tori:** Oh yeah, you have study hall last hour, almost forgot.

**Tori:** Did Jadey miss me? ;{)

**Jade:** If I did who said I would tell you?

**Tori:** I'll take that as a yes. ;{D

**Tori:** I'm packing my stuff up right now; our flight is in a couple of hours.

**Jade:** Good, good. There's actually something I want to talk to you about when you get here…

**Tori:** Why can't you tell me now?

**Jade:** Because it's something that needs to be done in person.

**Tori:** Ooooo, secretive Jade West. I see. I'll be sure to come over when I'm done packing, but it might be late.

**Jade:** I don't care. I'll probably still be up anyways.

**Tori:** Alrighty, haha. Gotta get back to packing! Talk to you later! Xoxo ;{)

**Jade:** See ya. (:

Jade smiled. _"Her and mustache smileys, I swear…"_ she thought to herself.

-x-Later that night-x-

Jade's eyes drooped lower and lower until they were almost shut. She jumped slightly, trying to not fall asleep. "Tori's going to be here any minute and then you can see her and go to bed…" She mumbled to herself, eyes drifting to her unlocked window as she lied on her back on her bed. "Any minute…." Her eyes drooped shut, and before she knew it she was out like a light.

Almost an hour later, brown boots padded across the carpet towards the bed. Tori sat at the edge and slipped off her shoes. She was already in sofie shorts and a t-shirt, so she didn't care if she slept in her clothes. She touched Jade's thigh, "Jade. Jade, hey, I'm here." Jade furrowed her eyebrows in her sleep, but didn't stir, and Tori smiled.

She lied down in bed with Jade, pulling the covers over the both of them. She watched Jade's face as she slept soundly, before closing her eyes, "Goodnight, Jade." She said quietly. Jade opened her eyes and looked at Tori lying next to her. She boldly slipped her arm around the brunette's waist and tugged her closer. The sudden movement caused brown eyes to open and look surprised at Jade's face. Jade had that signature smirk, and Tori narrowed her eyes. "You woke up, but were faking it, weren't you?" Jade's smirk became a smile. "Maybe." Tori pushed her playfully, "You're so mean! I haven't seen you in forever, gosh." She couldn't help but smile as she scolded Jade. The black-haired girl threw her head back in a laugh, and Tori smiled even wider because, god, it was the most beautiful thing.

She bit her lip, and then as Jade's head came back down and rested on the pillows, she smiled at her. Jade returned the smile a little sleepily, the arm around Tori's waist pulling her closer as she cuddled into the brunette. Tori's heart fluttered, her own arm involuntarily resting on Jade's hip. The pale girl's breath tickled her neck, "I missed you."

It was said so quiet that if Tori wasn't being hyper-aware of everything that was Jade she would've missed it. "I missed you too." She mumbled back, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Jade wasn't asleep yet, Tori could tell. But some sort of bravery made her start rubbing gentle circles on the dip of Jade's back. On the verge of falling asleep, Tori felt Jade press a soft kiss on her neck, before the girl in her arm's breathing evened out.


End file.
